Climbing and Conflicts/Transcript
(Flag Pole is shivering in fear) Lighthat: Um………..are you okay? Flag Pole: E-elimination…..Root Beer….hatred……….. Lighthat: You’re gonna be fine, alright? I’m sure Team Bounce will vote out Trashy or Scrolly or Go Sign. Flag Pole: No….chance….blandness……. (Lighthat backs away) Trashy : Hey Flag Pole? Would you be my replacement for mountain dew if I get voted out? You will? Thanks! *runs away* Bally: So, according to the map, Cloud Isle should be right over THERE! (points to big cloud) Rainbow: Awesome, but we can’t just fly there… Bally: Why not? Rainbow: There’s a bunch of super quick winds that circle around Cloud Isle 24/7. If we even tried to pass through, we would be swept away and thrown halfway across the continent. Bally: Continent? Rainbow: You know, the seven continents: Goiky, Yoyleland, The Island, Jokopolis, Powerpointia, Katkochz (the place where we live), and the District of Legoboynj. Bally: Oh. So who are you voting for? Rainbow: Water Bottle is acting weird, and it’s getting on my nerves. She’s a real dangerous player. Bally: Eh, I’m picking Trashy. NES: Well, whoever you’re picking, you’ll have to make a final decision now, because it’s time for the elimination. Rainbow: Oh my vapor, stop interrupting our conversations! Bally : well, let's go to the elimination area. NES: Welcome to the 1st contestant vote and 2nd overall vote. As you know, the members of Team Bounce have all voted for one of you to be eliminated -and to spend over a month with nobody but YouTube Logo to keep you company! Fireball: Yikes! NES: Also, I’ve decided, to make TOT different from other shows, we will have viewer votes in every odd episode, and contestant votes in every even episode. Go Sign: Cool. NES: I know, right? Alright, let’s get to it. Show the votes. Vote ⅙: Trashy The first vote is for Trashy. (Trashy gives Team Bounce, who are sitting in the bleachers, a dirty look) (Bally gives a worried look) Vote 2/6: Water Bottle Water Bottle. Water Bottle: *GULP* Plug *in WB’s mind*: Don’t worry, I have my ways. I made arrangements resulting in your safety. (Water Bottle gives a reassuring smile) Vote 3/6: Trashy 2 votes Trashy. (Trashy grunts angrily) Vote 4/6: Sketchpad (Sketchpad exchanges worried and confused looks with Fireball) Sketch pad : Oh dear. Fireball : don't worry! NES: The second person to be eliminated from The Object Trials is……. Votes 5 and 6: Trashy Trashy. Cookbook: Finally. Trashy: What?! No! What did I do to you!!???! Window: Many, many things. NES: See ya around, you piece o’ trash. (Trashy screams as the vacuum sucks him up) NES: According to this piece of paper, it says you guys have to develop more, so, um, yeah. Cookbook: No. NES: Fine. I guess it’s time for the challenge. CUE THE WALKING MONTAGE! *Painful walking montage* Hourglass: W-where are we even walking to? I’m so……..tired! NES: The Gigatree. Cue history lesson! *painful history lesson begins* NES: One day, in the year...17-0-50….9...ish-whatever. One day, an object that was drunk spilled an entire bag of fertilizer onto this tree, which was a simple sapling then. He then fell over and spilled his beer. The plant somehow miraculously began to grow sporadically over the next two or three centuries. Eventually, when radioactive waste was created, a descendant of the drunk object spilled radioactive waste on the tree, which by then, had grown to about 600 feet. Then, right there, the tree suddenly began to sporadically again, but this time, at a ludicrous speed. Today, the tree is about 150,000 feet high. It still grows to this day, but not as fast as it used to. Stormcloud: Lemme guess, the challenge is to climb the gigatree? NES: You got it, Cloudy. Stormcloud: Stormcloud, not Cloudy. NES: Whatever. Audacity: How do you expect us to climb a tree that’s 150,000 feet tall!!? That’s like, halfway through the stratosphere! NES: Yeah, you guys’ll need a two-parter to scale this baby. Anyway, the first team to get to the top of the tree wins! Start! Audacity : Okay, team, here’s our plan. Window: Hey, I thought maybe I could lead this time? Audacity : No I’m the team leader. Don’t take that personally, Window : I won’t Question it. Audacity : Thank you! Window : *Gives an sad look* Scrolly : um, Note Note : huh? Scrolly : Don't tell anyone, but I kinda miss Trashy. Note : WHA? (Static) Water Bottle : Plug! Come in plug! (Plug is generated by a static camera) Plug : what do you want? Water Bottle : I need help Plug: With what, WB? WB : The challenge, where's the quickest way to the top? Plug : Why are you asking me? WB: You’re the villain in this show, and you're the only one who can help, so................. Plug : fine. WB: So how do I do it? Plug: Don’t worry. Just let me ''take control for a while. I'll hook you up. Fireball : I'm worried about this challenge. Flag Pole: Really? How so.. Fireball: I mean.. you know…. Flag Pole: Know what? Fireball : Nothing! Flag Pole: You seem suspicious today, Fireball. Fireball : Uh, um, ugh…. (Flies away) ' ' mountain .Dew : FP! I need your help to uncover the shows secerts! Trashy wanted to help me, but he's gone. Flag Pole: Okay.. then.. Sure! I'll figure out the secrets! mountain. Dew: Okay, we need to figure this out. *gives him a paper that says : *what are the strange hidden powers of fireball and water bottle?** CD: You know, after all of this time.. CD: I think no one likes me.. Audacity: CD, What do you mean? CD: Ever since episode 2 and 1, I've almost never been featured. CD: I'm starting to think I'm useless. I mean the only thing I ever did for my team was that crippling mating call, and that didn’t even work! Audacity: CD- CD: Audacity, STOP TRYING TO BE SO NICE TO ME! (Runs away, Cries) Audacity : CD, think about this! ' ' Bally : Okay team, stop dilly dallying, and start climbing! Rainbow : How am I supposed to get up? I don't have any limbs NES : you can fly. Rainbow : I'm pretty sure that's against the rules. NES: Why would it be against the rules if I said you could do it? Rainbow : ugh, fine. (Starts to fly) WB : Come on, Scrolly! Note : I can't believe you miss Trashy! He was so mean to me back in first grade! And now your siding with my worst enemy? Scrolly : Note, I can explain….. Note :: THEN EXPLAIN! Scrolly: Well, I thought it was kinda funny, the way he acted…. I never took it seriously. Note:Oh? I always took it seriously. Scrolly: H-He just wasn’t raised like us you know, and i was about to become friends with him….. Note:Oh. Do you need a moment? Scrolly:Yeah *sniff* i think i do... (Scrolly starts to cry) Audacity:YES! We’re almost here! Stormcloud: Cool. Window:Huh. I guess you are a great leader. Audacity:Thank you, Window. Stormcloud:Ok Let’s just get up there. Audacity: Wait a sec, does anyone else feel like we're unsafe? Window: No, not rea- *Branch breaks* Audacity, Window, Stormcloud: AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *they fall, crash is heard* Stormcloud (offscreen): I’m alive! You guys broke my fall! (Silence) Guys? Bally : I'm almost ther- (looks down) oh no…. Rainbow : what's wrong? Bally (mumbling) : Uh..sudden...ugh…..AHHHH- Rainbow : Oh, right, your FOH (fear of heights). Don't worry, I can fly you up. NES : Now THAT'S against the rules. Rainbow : AW COME ON! You let me fly but I can't bring others along? NES : Yup. Bally: Okay, I can do this. Rainbow: Don't worry. I know you can. *bally relaxes* Cookbook: This is so high! Who knew you could climb a tree into the air! Mountain Dew: The hidden powers of them… Mountain Dew: This is getting suspicious.. We need to spy on them. Flag Pole: Let's go into that bush over there *goes into bush* Fireball: Ugh, I feel so guilty. Flag Pole: Hmmm... '''Part 2' ' ' Fireball : CD, can I trust you? CD : Yeah, sure. (Fireball whispers his secret to CD) FB: sasasasasasasasasa... CD : Woah, that could get you kicked out for sure! Don't worry though, your Secret’s safe with me. (They hug, CD burns) Audacity : Okay, I gotta stop dilly dallying and start climbing! Bally’s team is halfway to the top. MEANWHILE…… Rainbow : I'm making it, I'm making it! (Trips) AHHHHHH! Bally : Don't look down, don't look down…. (Sees rainbow falling, let's go of tree) AHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Bally is falling) Bally (in head): Gonna die, gonna die, gonna die………. *Bally bounces off ground at immense speeds* Bally: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (catches on fire) (Fireball is hovering) Fireball: Whew. I need a break, flying is tough. I might kill myself if I sweat too much. (Bally flies through him and Fireball combines with the fire around Bally) (They are both screaming) (Water Bottle sees the two flying) Water Bottle: Oh no! Plug, do something! *Plug possesses WB* *WB aims herself towards them and squeezes herself* *The two are splashed, Fireball dies and Bally falls onto the branch* Bally: Oh…..hey Water Bo- (Water Bottle, who is still possessed, kicks Bally off the branch) (mountain. Dew & Flag Pole are watching from a bush) mountain.Dew : Plug? Who's plug? Flag Pole : In all my life, I've never seen that person before. What we do know is that he's giving WB unnecessary strength. mountain.Dew : Strength? (Rubbing his hands evily) This could help us. Flag Pole: Also, Mountain Dew, just a question….are we in an alliance? mountain. Dew: No, because I hate you and I don’t care if you’re eliminated or not. Flag Pole: Ptff, whatever. (Rainbow is struggling to the top) Rainbow : I made it! (NES appears out of nowhere) NES : Congrats Rainbow, you made it to the top. Have a immunity pad. Rainbow: So….we won right? NES : No you dimwit. Your entire team needs to get to the top. While we wait, might I tell you what an immunity pad is? Rainbow : K. (Cue painful TOT Lesson) NES (Offscreen) : The Immunity pad isn't just for immunity. It has different buttons where you can generate and use different tokens, which are an immunity token, a win token, and a revenge token. Rainbow : k then……. NES: But you can only use it once. Rainbow: DARNIT, I THOUGHT I COULD EXPLOIT IT TO WIN THE GAME. NES: Nope. Hourglass: Ahhhh… What a lovely day for a character that hardly gets ANY screentime. Kill me. Water Bottle : Why aren't you doing the challenge? And where were you last episode? I didn't see you at all. Hourglass : Well, if you must know, I was elected the- Water Bottle : Let me stop you right there. Water Bottle : PLUGGY! (Hourglass starts to Fly to the top, she's kicked up to the sky) Water Bottle : No need to thank me. (Hit) NES : and Water Bottle’s weird and totally not against the rules powers lead Hourglass to the top. ' ' Chesty: Hey Root Beer! Do you mind if I drink you? Of course you don’t! Root Beer (happy, yet worried): Uh...Che- (Chesty gulps up Root Beer) Chesty: Ugh, I feel so…...weird…*Starts bieng hyper* *Chesty starts climbing sporadically* *Lighthat is balancing on a branch and jumps inside Chesty, who has reached the top* NES: And….um…Chesty and Lighthat reach the top. ' ' NES (through Speaker) : At this time, only 4 people have reached the top. Those people are Rainbow, Hourglass, Chesty, and Lighthat. 15 of you haven't. Hurry up! We’re running out of scenes. Lets go on commercial break since we had filler for the past scenes. (Static) Square: Come on down, and spin the wheel for a chance to win ONE MILLLLLION DOLLARS! *Triangle spins wheel* *lands on “Mystery Prize”* Triangle: OH BOY! What do I win? Square: Chairs. *A bunch of chairs fall on Triangle* -commercial ends- Sketchpad: I just realized. Flag Pole: What is it? Sketchpad: Fireball, Audacity, Window, and Bally are dead and we need to recover them. Flag Pole: Yeah. How will we do that? Sketchpad: The same way NES revived you, CD, and Scrolly. Flag Pole: Well, that’s the problem, Sketchpad. I don’t know how we were brought back to life. Mountain Dew: flag pole u skrub wut have u been doing m8 Flag Pole: *whispering* Dude, get out. We can’t have anyone knowing about this. Sketchpad: Are y’all in a relationship? (Silence) *Flag Pole pushes Sketchpad off the tree* THE FOLLOWING IS A DELETED SCENE Mountain Dew: why’d you do tht he’s on ur team >:(((( friendly fiire Flag Pole: Oops, I forgot. Hey look the top! NES: That makes 6 people, two of which are from Team Blaze, four of which are from Team Bounce, and none of which are from Team Soundwave. Note: Make that one person from Team Soundwave. NES: Well then, I guess Team Soundwave finally gets a point. Fireball, CD, Cookbook, Sketchpad, Bally, Root Beer, Audacity, Window, Stormcloud, Scrolly, Go Sign, and Water Bottle have not yet finished. Remember, the first team to have all of its members reach the top wins. Let’s have another commercial break because why not. Kinetic Sand: Hello, do you need a snack? Then buy our wonderful C A S H E W!!! We have limited stock so buy one now! IceCreamCake: So yeah, this person’s just a terrible clone of Bow. Kinetic Sand: Hey can I debut? IceCreamCake: ………………… why must you copy everything that is pink with eyelashes? Kinetic Sand: SO YEAH BUY OUR C A S H E W NO- (Static) NES: Hello, and welcome back to The Object Trials. After that...random commercial, three more people have reached the top. These people are Scrolly, Cookbook, and Stormcloud. NES: Ten contestants remain, with five on Team Soundwave, three on Team Blaze, and two on Team Bounce. Sketchpad (Injured): *breathing* NES….*Breathes more*Fireball….Audacity….*Breathes even more*Bally….they’re...dead…*faints at the top.* NES: Oh. Well, better recover them then. Two competitors left on Team Blaze. -cuts to next scene- Water Bottle: Plug, we’re lagging behind. Only three of us have made it to the top. Plug: I know, I know. Plug : your exhausting me . But, if you wish…… *Plug uses magic to carry WB to the top* -NES gets bored.- NES : this is taking forever! Time to press the anti gravity button. PopTart: Hey, Can I debut? NES: NO. *Fireball, Window, Audacity, and Bally float to the top.* NES: That makes one person left on each team! Boy, this is gonna be close!! Go Sign, Root Beer, and CD are the only ones who have not finished! Here they all come! Root Beer (ANGRY): I’M GOING TO CRUSH YOU ALL! NOTHING WILL BE IN MY WAY OF VICTORY!! Go Sign: As if! (Go Sign is punted by Root Beer, Go Sign is screaming) (CD is sweating, closes her eyes) (Zooms in on CD’s face for a few seconds, then zooms out to show CD has reached the top) NES: CD wins for her team! Root Beer (angry): W-WHA?! STUPID BRANCH! YOU MADE ME LOSE! Audacity: Nice job, CD! Window: Wh-why are you congratulating her?! Audacity: Uh, uh.............That isn't important! Audacity: Oh, by the way, wanna join our alliance, CD? CD: Sure! Heh. (blushes) Audacity: (blushes) Great! CD: But...there’s something I have to wa- NES : NO TIME! Team Bounce and Team Soundwave are up for elimination! Yes viewers. You can vote this time. So anyways, that's all folks! Like, subscribe, and I'll see you next time on TOT! (Screen dims) ' ' (After credits) YouTube : -mutters nonsense- Trashy : Stop! YouTube : Oh I'm not done. YouTube : And this is- Trashy : STOP IT OKAY? Trashy : Nobody cares about you. Your just filler. Giant filler. YouTube (looking a little confused) : What do you mean? Trashy : you don't belong here. You’re that dumb stereotype. YouTube (starts to cry softly) : I'm….. Dumb? Trashy : You’re more than dumb, you’re nobody. (Screen flashes in youtube’s memories before TOT while trashy is taking, which is altered a bit. Trashy can barely be heard muttering.) Trashy : -NOBODY! (Youtube's eyes go super small. His brain’s memories are sucked out of him.) (YouTube stares at trashy) YouTube Logo: What are YOU looking at? screen blacks out